Wind
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Fict ketiga dari fourlogy(?) punya Mizu/ Another ff NaruGaa/ Hanya karena ingin bertemu denganmu, air mataku mengalir begitu deras my love. Kubiarkan kekesalanku meluap menuju langit malam. Please stay with me. Jika aku mengatakan aku merindukanmu, apakah akan menyakitimu? Sekali pun air mataku mengalir, my love. Ketika kita bertemu, kau semakin berharga untukku/ Mind Rnr?


Amerika sebuah negara perlambang sebuah kebebasan itu menjadi tujuan seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermanik biru. Senyum manis tak berhenti terukir di bibirnya. Hatinya bergejolak tak sabar untuk menginjakkan kaki di sana. Untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya.

Uzumaki Naruto pemuda yang tahun ini berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu bersenandung riang menikmati pemandangan di luar sana. Walau hanya terlihat awan berwarna putih tak mengurangi rasa bahagianya yang meluap hingga rasanya tak terbendung lagi.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu bulan sampai akhirnya surat kepindahannya berhasil dikeluarkan. Terima kasih pada putri tunggal direkturnya—Hyuuga Hinata—yang sudah membantunya dan memberikan kesempatan Naruto untuk meraih seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Dan Hinata memberikan bonus dengan memberikan alamat yang kini berada di tangan Naruto—alamat perusahaan milik kakak perempuan Gaara.

Walau bukan alamat langsung Gaara, namun setidaknya Naruto memiliki jalan untuk menepati janjinya pada Gaara. Bertemu dan meyakinkan pemuda itu akan perasaannya—perasaan mereka.

0.0

Wind

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rate: T

Pair: Always NaruGaa

Genre: Romance n Family

Warning:

Ini Yaoi a.k.a BoyxBoy, shonen-ai, Abal, AU, alur campur aduk, typo

Jika Minna_-san_ anti dengan salah satunya, silahkan klik tombol 'Back' dibawah

_Here we go … Don't Like Don't Read_

Summary:

Hanya karena ingin bertemu denganmu, air mataku mengalir begitu deras my love. Kubiarkan kekesalanku meluap menuju langit malam. Please stay with me. Jika aku mengatakan aku merindukanmu, apakah akan menyakitimu? Sekali pun air mataku mengalir, my love. Ketika kita bertemu, kau semakin berharga untukku.

(YUI – Please Stay with Me)

0.o

"Huaaahhhh …" Manik biru milik Naruto menyelamani lautan biru yang terbentang di depan matanya. Ia baru saja turun dari pesawat yang membawanya dari Jepang dan berakhir di sebuah pantai putih yang dilihatnya dari mobil tumpangan dan memaksa sang supir berhenti.

Pantai itu terlihat kosong walau tampak terawat. Terbukti tak ada sedikit pun sampah plastik atau pun ganggang laut yang terdampar. Hanya ada kumpulan pasir putih yang sedikit berbunyi saat kakinya berjalan.

"Ah … tempat ini menajubkan," ujar Naruto kagum. Bahkan laut itu terlihat hijau dan menembus ke dalam laut. Bahkan Naruto seakan bisa melihat seisi lautan.

Sepertinya Naruto lupa tujuan awalnya ke negara ini. Bahkan beberapa panggilan yang terdengar dari _handphone_nya teracuhkan dengan sempurna. Membiarkan teman sekantornya yang harus menjemputnya mendecak kesal di ujung sana.

Naruto menyampirkan jas yang sejak tadi terlepas dari tubuhnya ke bahu. Menenteng sepatunya dan berjalan lurus menuju sebuah pondok minum yang terletak di sisi kanan pantai.

Rupanya yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru tak membuat beberapa orang yang berada di kedai melihatnya heran. Hanya saja wajah orientalnya membuat beberapa orang bertanya heran dari mana dia berasal.

"_Japan_," ujar Naruto singkat. Karena sejujurnya ia tak mengerti sepenuhnya. Hanya beberapa kosakata singkat. Mengerti pembicaraan tanpa bisa berbicara.

Memilih tempat di sudut pondok, Naruto membawa minuman ditangannya dan duduk sendirian. Menikmati angin malam yang ternyata sudah berhembus dari laut ke darat.

"Lain kali Gaara akan kubawa kemari," janji Naruto dalam hati. Beberapa orang mungkin menganggapnya gila. Berbicara sendiri, tersenyum sendiri, tapi siapa yang peduli kalau ia bisa bertemu dengan Gaara segera.

Seorang _bartender_ berambut merah tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto. Di dalam hati ia tertawa membayangkan raut wajah seseorang yang pastinya akan menatapnya tak percaya bila ia menceritakan hal ini. Walau tak terlihat dari luar karena raut datar yang terpasang diwajahnya saat ini.

"Sasori-_nii_!"

Manik keduanya—_hazel_ dan _safire_—terperangah saat mendengar panggilan dalam bahasa Jepang yang baru saja terucap dari pemuda berambut merah yang kini berada di depan pintu masuk kedai.

'Gaara?'

Rei Gaara, pemuda yang seharusnya dicari dan ditemukan oleh Naruto malah menampakkan wujudnya di hadapan Naruto. Namun karena posisi Naruto yang membelakangi Gaara membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kau membohongiku."

Naruto memasang telinganya mendengar percakapan Gaara dengan pemuda yang hampir memiliki paras dan fisik mirip dengannya minus lingkaran hitam di matanya. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya mengingat Gaara tak akan semuda itu akrab dengan orang lain.

"Maksudmu?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori itu santai sembari tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya mengelap beberapa gelas minum dan mengatur beberapa botol minuman.

"Pekerjaanmu tak bekerja. Kau gagal."

Sasori terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu tertawa pelan mengacuhkan beberapa pengunjung yang menatapnya heran tak biasanya bartender mereka tertawa seperti itu. Membuat Gaara menatapnya kesal.

"Hahaha … maaf, maaf. Itu tak mungkin Gaara, aku tak pernah gagal melakukannya ya kecuali …"

"Kecuali apa?"

"Baik, sebelumnya kutanyakan. Kau mengingatnya sebelum atau sesudah dia … menciummu?"

_Brussshhh …_

Gaara sontak menyemburkan minuman yang baru saja masuk ke tenggorokannya memasang _deathglare_ pada Sasori yang malah pura-pura tak mengenalnya.

"Kau—kau." Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat Sasori memasang wajah seakan tahu segalanya. Seakan pemuda yang sebenarnya berstatus tunangan kakaknya itu mengetahui apa yan g terjadi di masa liburannya.

"Ya, wajahmu itu terlalu mudah untuk dibaca Gaara_-chan_," ujar Sasori tenang mengacuhkan kalau Gaara berniat memutilasinya saat ini juga namun jangan panggil Sasori kalau pemuda itu tak memiliki kartu as untuk membuat Gaara membatalkan niatnya.

"Dan asal kau tahu, sepertinya pemuda yang pernah kau ceritakan sesuai dengan ciri-cirinya itu ada dibelakangmu saat ini."

Sontak Gaara membeku mendengarnya. Takut kalau apa yang dikatakan Sasori, tapi mana mungkin pemuda berambut pirang itu ada di sini. Dan ini terlalu cepat untuk ia bertemu dengan Naruto terlalu cepat saat ia belum menyiapkan hatinya.

Pelan-pelan, Gaara melirik ke belakang melalui matanya. Memastikan kalau Sasori salah dan tak mungkin Naruto sedang duduk di sana meminum segelas jus dengan tenangnya. Itu pasti bukan Naruto-nya.

"Benar bukan? Itu pemuda yang membuatmu hampir gila dan memintaku menghapus beberapa ingatanmu. Sayangnya aku tak bisa menghapus ingatan seseorang walau pun aku seorang dokter syaraf Gaara-chan. Mengunci ingatanmu tentangnya-lah yang kulakukan pada akhirnya," ujar Sasori menjelaskan alasan mengapa Gaara masih mengingat sesuatu yang sudah dihilangkan Gaara sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sini, "tapi satu yang tak kukatakan padamu Gaara saat kuncinya ditemukan maka ingatanmu akan kembali dengan sendirinya."

Gaara yakin pemuda berkedok malaikat dihadapan nee-channya ini adalah iblis terbukti dengan seringan tipis yang diyakininya adalah sebuah malapetaka. Sekarang Gaara baru mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengingat Naruto kembali.

Kunci yang dikatakan Sasori adalah ciuman yang dilakukan Naruto. Mungkin Sasori mengira pada awalnya ingatan Gaara tak akan bisa kembali bila ia memberikan kata kunci yang sulit namun siapa yang menyangka kalau ingatan malah kembali secepat pertemuan pertama mereka. Membuat Sasori sedikit berpikir apa Naruto yang dikatakan Gaara semesum itu hingga mencium seseorang dengan mudahnya.

"Ya, Saso_-nii_ berhenti memikirkan apa pun itu di dalam kepalamu. Atau kulaporkan pada _nee-chan_ kau menganiayaku."

"Silahkan saja namun jangan salahkan kalau aku akan mengundang pemuda itu ke dalam makan malam kita nanti.

_Shit._ Gaara merutuk dalam hati, salahnya sendiri membiarkan dokter syaraf yang sering melarikan diri ke kedai ini—berpura-pura menjadi _bartender_— melihat semua memorinya.

Akasuna Sasori adalah seorang dokter syaraf jenius yang berhasil menemukan dan memecahkan kinerja amnesia sehingga ia bisa memanipulasi memori di dalam ingatan seseorang dibalik ia sendiri merupakan ahli hipnotis di belakang layar. Yang kadang kala iseng pada pasiennya, mengatakan menghilangkan ingatan padahal hanya memanipulasinya dengan hipnotis miliknya seperti yang terjadi pada Gaara.

Ingatan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilupakan, dari masa lalu lah kita bisa belajar dan menjadi lebih baik. Itulah mengapa Sasori tak semudah itu mengikuti perkataan kliennya. Dari pada nanti menyesal karena kehilangan kenangan itu lebih baik ia menguncinya sementara saja.

"Akui saja Gaara_-chan_ kau mencintainya."

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengar dengan jelas perbincangan keduanya merasakan kalau jantungnya berdetak kencang. Gaara mencintainya? Selengkung senyum berada di wajahnya. Kalau Gaara tak mau mengakuinya, Naruto berjanji dalam hati akan membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mengatakannya dengan lantang. Itu pasti.

"Gaahhhh. Kau berisik Saso_-nii._ Jangan ikut makan di apartemen kami nanti."

Gaara beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang diyakininya pasti tertawa di dalam hati karena ulahnya. Namun siapa yang peduli kalau jantungnya kini sedang berdetak kencang hanya karena melihat siluet pemuda itu dari belakang. Sejak ingatannya kembali ia terlalu merindukan pemuda pirang itu, merindukan cinta yang mengalir untuknya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu Naruto, kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa meyakinkanku?"

"Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi Gaara, cepat atau lambat akan kubawa pulang kau kembali ke sana. Ke desa hujan tempat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Aku akan mengabari Temari tentang hal ini. Kurasa ia akan berlonjak senang mendengarnya."

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya mengacuhkan ucapan Sasori ia meninggalkan Naruto cepat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat tak sengaja manik _jade_nya bertemu dengan manik _safire _milik Naruto. Akankah hatinya bisa luluh dengan Naruto atau Gaara bersikeras untuk mengacuhkan semua perasaanya yang bahkan pernah dibuangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan di antara semua orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Langkahnya berhenti menatap ke atas, bukan ke langit melainkan pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di sebuah beranda apartemen. Sosok seorang Gaara yang tengah termenung.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" bathin Naruto bingung walau di dalam hatinya ia berlonjak riang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Gaara bahkan sebuah percakapan tadi membuat hatinya sedikit percaya diri. Namun ternyata ia masih belum tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Gaara.

"Kau Naruto, bukan?"

Naruto terkesiap seseorang menyapanya. Pemuda berambut merah yang tadi berbicara dengan Gaara. Mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Takdir kalian benar-benar dekat ya? Kutebak kau baru saja menginjakkan kaki di negara ini. Tapi kau berhasil menemukannya secepat ini."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya bingung dengan apa pun yang baru saja dikatakan pemuda itu.

"Perkenalkan aku Sasori, kakak ipar Gaara. Gaara sudah menceritakan semua tentangmu." Sasori mengulurkan tangannya di sambut ragu dengan Naruto yang begitu heran mengapa Sasori seakan begitu akrab dengan Naruto.

"Apa kau mau menemui Gaara? Aku rasa ia pasti akan terkejut melihatmu," tawar Sasori lagi.

'Paling buruk bocah rakun itu mengurung diri di kamar,' bathin Sasori.

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih. Kurasa aku harus melakukannya sendiri, Sasori_-san_. Lagi pula rasanya ini terlalu mudah kalau aku mendapatkan bantuanmu. Aku harus mendapatkannya sendiri, terima kasih. Aku permisi."

Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna itu. Menetapkan sesuatu di dalam hati.

Sasori yang heran dengan ulah Naruto hanya menggeleng kepalanya pelan, sedikit mendongak ke atas dan tak menemukan sosok Gaara. Padahal Sasori yakin sedetik yang lalu ia masih melihat bocah panda itu di sana. Mengendikkan bahunya, Sasori berlalu masuk ke dalam apartemen yang ditempatinya bersama istri dan adik iparnya itu. Meninggalkan sebuah senyum tipis di bibir dokter muda tersebut.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak Naruto bertemu dengan Gaara walau secara tidak langsung, ia tak bisa sesuka hati bertemu dengan pemuda rakun itu karena bagaimana pun alasan Naruto berada di negara ini adalah untuk bekerja. Dan itulah mengapa sekarang seorang Uzumaki Naruto mengumpat kesal pada tumpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya.

"Cih, kalau begini bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengan, Gaara?" sesal Naruto kecewa melihat pekerjaannya yang diyakini tak akan selesai dalam satu dua hari ini.

Sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam sellulernya membuat Naruto sejenak melupakan rasa sesalnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil mampir diwajahnya saat melihat nama seseorang di sana.

"Ya, _hime-chan_ … tumben kau menelponku?"

"Ck, jangan panggil aku _hime-chan_, rubah pirang."

Dalam hati Naruto tahu kalau gadis di ujung sana tak pernah suka dipanggil _hime-chan_ sejak awal. Hanya saja Naruto yang sudah menganggap gadis itu adiknya sendiri entah mengapa selalu suka mengganggunya.

"Jangan tertawa saja … bagaimana perkembangan di sana?"

"Baik, pekerjaanku malah semakin banyak di sini, kau tahu."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Gaara … bagaimana dengan pemuda merah itu. Kau tahu alasanmu ke sana bukan untuk bekerja sepenuhnya bukan?"

Naruto menarik napas pelan, sebenarnya ia tahu apa maksud gadis itu hanya saja saat ini ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Mengapa Gaara begitu susah untuk jujur padanya. Mendengar percakapan pemuda itu dengan bartender di pondok tepi pantai saat itu Naruto menyadari satu hal, kalau Gaara tak akan semudah itu mendengarkannya bahkan mungkin lebih sulit saat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Apa kau ingin kembali, Naruto?"

"Jangan membaca pikiranku, Hinata."

Hinata, gadis indigo itu terkekeh pelan. Berujar singkat sebelum menutup telephonenya sepihak membuat Naruto menarik helaian rambutnya frustasi.

"Kalau kau berpikir melepaskannya sekali lagi maka lupakan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lain kali, Naruto."

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja pulang dari kantor milik ayah Hinata cabang New York. Kakinya melangkah tanpa arah menuju sebuah tempat yang sedikit tak asing. Tempat yang sama saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di sini dan bertemu dengan Gaara.

Salahkan otaknya yang terlampau pikun mungkin sampai-sampai ia tak ingat jalan menuju apartemen milik Gaara, dan memilih menunggu di sini berharap Gaara akan mengunjungi lelaki bermata ngantuk dengan rambut merah itu.

Duduk sendirian di sebuah karang rendah, Naruto menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang bertiup lembut ke tubuhnya. Angin laut di sore hari.

Naruto mengambil setangkai ranting menuliskan sebuah nama di pasir putih. Nama seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan menjadi alasannya di sini. Berharap seseorang itu mengerti bagaimana perasaanya. Naruto tahu kalau ia tak seorang diri di pantai ini ada seseorang yang mengamatinya sejak tadi. Namun Naruto tak berniat berlalu ia hanya akan membiarkan sosok itu mendekatinya. Mendekatinya dengan kemauannya sendiri walau akan menghabiskan waktu hingga senja menghilang.

"Walau semua ini terlambat untuk kusadari, namun bukan berarti aku tak berhak mendapatkan maaf darimu, bukan Gaara?" tanya Naruto pada sosok yang disadarinya sejak tadi memperhatikan ulahnya dan perlahan menepis jarak diantara mereka.

"Apa kalau kukatakan saat ini kau akan percaya, Gaara? Aku mencintaimu." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya pada pemuda berambut merah yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan jeans biru dongker dengan sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat Gaara. Sudah sejak lama Naruto menginginkan berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda ini, mengatakan seberapa jauh ia bisa mencintai Gaara.

"…"

"Maaf … sudah pergi diam-diam tanpa memberitahumu."

"…"

"Maaf sudah masuk ke dalam duniamu."

"…"

"Dan maaf karena aku mencintaimu, Sabaku Gaara."

Sabaku? Sekejab Gaara terhenyak saat Naruto menyebutkan nama aslinya. Nama yang sudah lama ditinggalkannya sejak beberapa tahun silam. Nama yang menyimpan semua kenangan menyakitkan untuknya. Nama yang tak akan mau diingatnya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau—"

"Tahu namamu? Itu bukan hal yang susah Gaara, lagi pula aku punya seseorang yang bisa membantuku," ujar Naruto tersenyum.

Gadis itu ya, bathin Gaara sendu. Tunggu dulu, kalau Naruto sudah tahu semuanya itu berarti Naruto juga tahu latar belakang keluarganya.

"Maaf ya, Gaara. Aku memang sudah menyelidiki semuanya, termasuk semua yang sudah terjadi padamu selama ini. Dan bodohnya aku sudah menambah daftar luka untukmu."

"_Baka_, kau tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini." Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya berniat beranjak pergi sebelum Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. Merasakan sebuah detakan jantung entah milik siapa.

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Gaara. Izinkan kali ini aku menghapus semua lukamu. Izinkan aku berada di sisimu, Gaara. _Onegai_."

Gaara tak tahu kehangatan apa ini yang merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Bahkan rasanya begitu menenangkan. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya mengalir hingga membasahi tangan Naruto yang memeluknya. Mengapa hatinya begitu mudah terharu saat ini, mungkinkah karena Gaara sendiri sudah tak bisa menahan sakit dihatinya seorang diri. Dan jauh di dalam sana Gaara sudah lama menginginkan seseorang untuk memeluknya yang menangis.

"Jangan menangis di dalam hati lagi, Gaaa. Jika kau butuh aku akan berada di sisimu selamanya."

Gaara menghapus air matanya cepat melepaskan pelukan Naruto, berputar menghadap pada Naruto menatap dingin pada manik _safire_ tersebut.

"Jangan pernah menjanjikan sebuah kebohongan kau tahu tak akan ada yang abadi di dunia ini, termasuk kau."

"Demi Tuhan Gaara, bisakah kau percaya satu kali saja padaku. Akan kubuktikan semua itu."

Gaara tersenyum sinis pada Naruto, "sigh, tak akan pernah. Lebih baik kau kembali tak ada gunanya kau di sini."

Gaara berjalan menjauhi Naruto yang kini terdiam terpaku melihat. Haruskan seperti itu reaksi Gaara padanya. Padahal sesaaat Naruto berpikir ia sudah berhasil menjangkau hati pemuda itu. Namun sepertinya kebekuan dan rasa sakit lama Gaara sudah terlalu lama hingga menutup hatinya.

"Jangan berpikir aku menyerah, Gaara. Kau terlalu berharga untuk kutinggalkan di sini," ujar Naruto yang malah tersenyum. Jauh di dalam hatinya setidaknya Naruto bersyukur ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan Gaara walau dalam artian mengecewakan saat ini.

.

.

.

Keduanya tak menyadari kalau ada dua pasang mata yang sedari tadi menyaksikan keduanya.

"Ini salahku, seandainya saja saat itu aku tak meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri di sana, adikku tak akan pernah menjadi pribadi sedingin itu."

"Sudahlah, Tema. Semua sudah terjadi bahkan saat ini kau hanya perlu mengganti semua waktu yang hilang itu."

Temari, kakak kandung Gaara itu hanya bisa menangis di pelukan pemuda yang berstatus suaminya. Pemuda yang menemukannya di tengah malam buta menangis seorang diri di tepi jalan saat kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Di tengah hujan berbadai berjalan seperti orang gila. Bahkan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika saja saat itu mobil Sasori tak berhenti untuk menolongnya.

Namun di tengah semua kebahagiannya, Temari melupakan adik satu-satunya setelah adik pertamanya meninggal karena kecelakaan sejak kecil.

Menemukan Gaara dengan kondisi yang hampir sama dengan Kankurou membuat Temari hampir gila apa lagi sejak ia tahu bagaimana perlakuan sang _otousan_ yang semakin menjadi sepeninggalnya dari kediaman Sabaku.

Menyematkan marga Rei di nama Gaara, Temari membawa Gaara menuju Amerika. Setidaknya membiarkan Gaara tenang sesaat, walau sepertinya usahanya percuma saat adik yang selalu tersenyum menggodanya sejak kecil berubah menjadi peribadi yang tertutup dan dingin.

"Kau benar, akan kupastikan senyuman adikku kembali, Sasori. Dan kau harus membantuku."

_Cup …_

"Apa pun untukmu, sayang."

Sasori mengerling nakal pada istrinya yang tersipu malu karena ciuman mendadaknya. Tentu saja siapa yang tak akan malu saat kau dicium di tengah orang ramai walau yang melakukannya adalah suamimu sendiri, lagi pula ini Amerika tempat dimana apa pun bahkan dilegalkan.

.

.

.

"Gaara, kau dari mana?" tanya Temari mendapati Gaara di muka pintu dengan tubuh basah kuyup.

"_Nee_—"

Gaara tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya saat tubuh kurus Gaara terhuyung ke depan. Untung saja Temari berhasil menangkapnya walau dengan susah payah.

"Sasori, tolong!"

Temari berteriak keras memanggil Sasori terlalu khawatir dengan kondisi Gaara. Terlebih saat dirasakannya tubuh Gaara yang terlalu panas. Adikknya deman tinggi.

Sasori yang mendapati istrinya dengan Gaara yang pingsan segera mengambil alih dengan memapah Gaara menuju mobilnya. Di dalam hati Sasori juga khawatir, bagaimana tidak kalau di medical check up pemuda berambut merah berstatus adik iparnya itu imunitas Gaara sedikit dibawah rata-rata orang kebanyakan. Dan tentu saja yang akan membuat tubuhnya _down_ hanya dengan penyakit ringan.

Sepanjang perjalanan Temari berdoa agar tak terjadi apa pun pada adikknya. Berharap semau akan baik-baik saja. Mengelus sayang rambut Gaara, Temari menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi poni adikknya. Meliha bagaimana pemuda ini begitu pucat. Bahkan Temari hampir melihat warna putih di wajah Gaara.

"Kumohon Sasori, cepatlah."

Sasori mengangguk, ia juga merasa cemas namun bagaimana pun juga ia harus memastikan kalau dirinya tak akan mengirim mereka semua ke alam sana lebih cepat hanya karena kehilangan konsentrasi terhadap jalanan ramai.

"Naru …"

Lirihan dari mulut Gaara, membuat Temari dan Sasori terdiam. Naru? Apa maksudnya adalah Naruto? pemuda berambut pirang yang memiliki hubungan dengan Gaara walau pastinya akan ditepis oleh Gaara.

"Kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Saso?"

"Rasanya ya, tapi lebih baik kita pastikan Gaara baik-baik saja dulu."

Temari mengangguk setuju. Bahkan saaat sampai di rumah sakit Temari hanya menyerahkan semuanya pada rekan-rekan Sasori karena ia yakin mereka akan mengupayakan yang terbaik untuk adiknya. Sekarang ada yang harus dilakukannya, menemukan pemuda pirang yang pastinya akan membuat adiknya lebih baik.

"Tolong carikan data seorang pemuda dari Jepang. Ia terlihat akhir-akhir ini di pantai utara. Memiliki tinggi sekitar 175cm, berambut pirang bermanik _safire_. Kemungkinan besar ia masih berada tak jauh dari sana."

_Pip._

Hanya dalam hitungan jam Temari yakin bawahannya bisa membawa Naruto kehadapannya.

"Tunggulah Gaara, dan _nee-chan_ mohon jangan sakiti dirimu lagi."

.

.

.

Naruto terhenyak kaget saat tiga orang berpakaian hitam menghadangnya saat akan pergi dari pantai. Sebenarnya sejak Gaara meninggalkannya tak sedikit pun ia beranjak pergi bahkan saat mentari di atas sana tergantikan oleh sang rembulan.

"Apa mau kalian?"

"Anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya salah satu dari mereka datar membuat Naruto sedikit mundur dari posisinya.

Naruto semakin mensiagakan posisinya. Walau kemungkinannya tipis melihat ketiganya yang kemungkinan ahli beladiri.

"Nyonya Akasuna ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa? Aku tak mengenalnya."

Sepertinya Naruto tak mengingat nama di kartu nama yang diberikan Hinata menjelang keberangkatannya. Nama kakak perempuan Gaara.

"Bawa dia."

Naruto hanya bisa berteriak saat tubuhnya yang tentu saja kalah besar juga kalah jumlah di seret dengan paksa menuju sebuah mobil metalik.

"Tolonggggg! Penculikan!"

Namun tentu saja tak akan ada yang memperdulikannya. Toh semua orang tak akan percaya ada yang menculik pemuda dewasa seperti Naruto terlebih saat orang-orang di sekitar pantai mengetahui dengan pasti siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Pasangan yang terkenal sangat baik dilingkungan pantai. Hanya gelengan kepala yang terlihat oleh Naruto kemungkinan penduduk sekitar pantai berpikir ini adalah sebuah lelucon.

.

.

'Lepaskan." Naruto menyentak paksa lengan yang menggandengnya saat di tengah perjalanan ketiga orang itu menjelaskan siapa dan apa tujuan mereka. Di dalam hati Naruto juga mengutuk bagaimana ingatannya begitu payah akhir-akhir ini.

Bergegas menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit, Naruto tak perduli kalau kakinya akan lelah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan tetesan keringat yang mengalir deras. Perasaanya tak enak sejak tadi. Apa lagi saat diketahuinya semua ini berhubungan dengan Gaara.

Berhenti di sebua pintu bertuliskan 405, Naruto mendorong pelan pintu tersebut. Mendapati dua orang dewasa yang pernah dilihatnya disisi seorang pemuda yang tengah diinfus terlelap tidur.

"Kau pasti, Naruto. Duduklah."

Dengan canggung Naruto duduk di sisi lainnya saat perempuan berambut pirang itu mempersilahkannya. Ini kala kedua Naruto bertemu dengan Temari terlebih dengan kondisi yang sama—Gaara yang tak sehat.

"Maaf aku mendadak membawamu kemari."

"Ugh, tak masalah. Hanya sedikit kaget saja saat mereka yah anda tahu—"

"Aku mengerti, hanya saja ini _urgent_."

Naruto memaklumi semua tindakan Temari yang mungkin terlalu panik. Hanya saja apa hubungan semua ini dengan dirinya.

"Maaf bila sebelumnya tak sopan, hanya saja aku ingin mengetahui apa hubunganmu dengan adikku. Seperti yang kutahu kau seharusnya tidak bekerja di sini, mengapa kau mencari Gaara sampai kemari."

Naruto meneguk ludah susah payah saat tatapan penuh intimidasi milik Temari menusuknya. Bahkan rasanya ia sedikit sulit bernapa.

"Itu—" Naruto menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku mencintai adik anda Temari-san. Aku mencintai Sabaku Gaara."

"Sabaku? Sepertinya kau sudah tahu semua tentang Gaara?"

Naruto mengangguk, sebuah kelegaan muncul di benaknya saat melihat Temari tersenyum sembari mengelus pelan dahi Gaara.

"Apa kau bisa membahagiakan Gaara-ku, Naruto? kau tahu Gaara sudah terlalu lama terluka bahkan sejak lama luka itu tak pernah sembuh."

"Aku berjanji Temari-san. Aku akan menjaganya."

Temari tersenyum kecil beranjak ke sisi suaminya, dan membiarkan Naruto mendekati Gaara. Menggenggam tangan milik adikknya.

"Anda tahu Temari_-san_? Aku mungkin memang pernah menyakitinya namun aku mencintainya—walau terlambat untuk kusadari. Tapi aku berjanji akan menjaganya bahkan bila nyawaku taruhannya."

"Benarkah? Sebesar apa perasaanmu Naruto? kau tahu kalau Gaara adalah satu-satunya adikku yang sangat kusayangi. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyakitinya bahkan bila kau adalah orang yang dicintainya."

Naruto melebarkan matanya kaget mendengar perkataan Temari.

Sasori yang bersisian dengan Temari mengelus pelan punggung istrinya meredakan sedikit emosi Temari.

"Uzumaki_-san_, sebenarnya aku sudah melihat yah katakanlah ingatan Gaara. Dan di dalam sana ada dirimu walau tak akan pernah diakuinya dan Temari juga mengetahuinya. Lagi pula kau mungkin juga mendengar percakapan saat di kedai waktu itu kan?"

Naruto mengangguk membenarkannya, jadi benarkah Gaara mencintainya?

"Naruto, aku ada permintaan. Bila kau benar-benar mencintai adikku—"

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk membuat Temari-san yakin. Apa pun."

Temari menatap sekilas manik _safire_ Naruto sebelum melirik suaminya.

"Baiklah, tolong—"

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari Gaara tertidur, dan saat ini manik _jade_ itu akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya.

"_Nee-san_?"

"Bagaiamana perasaanmu saat ini, Gaara?"

"Aku sudah baikan, terima kasih."

Temari duduk di sisi kanan Gaara, menggenggam lembut tangan adiknya, "jangan menganggapku orang lain, Gaara. Mulai sekarang terbukalah dengan _nee-san_, ok."

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan, rasanya perlahan ada sesuatu yang mencair di dalam hatinya.

"Oh, ya ada pesan untukmu." Temari menyerahkan sebuah kartu berukuran kecil pada Gaara. Walau dengan raut wajah bingung Gaara tetap menerimanya.

_Untuk Gaara…_

"_Saat kau menerima surat ini mungkin aku sudah tak berada di sini. Aku hanya berharap kau baik-baik saja saat ini, Gaara. Aku tak bisa tenang bila kau sakit untuk kesekian kali, itu membuat jantungku berhenti mendadak, kau tahu?"_

'Dasar gombal,' bisik Gaara di dalam hati. Namun rasanya ada sedikit sesal saat tahu kalau Naruto tak ada lagi di negara ini. Dan itu berarti ia tak akan bisa melihatnya dalam waktu dekat.

"_Namun aku yakin Temari-nee akan berada di sisi untuk saat ini menggantikanku. Setidaknya aku berterima kasih ia menemukanmu saat itu jika tidak aku mungkin akan menceburkan diriku di jurang di desa."_

Gaara tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaiaman raut wajah Naruto saat ini, pemuda itu pasti berteriak histeris.

"_Satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Gaara. Walau saat ini jarak memisahkan kita namun perasaan ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan bahkan asal kau tahu. Di sini aku menunggumu sampai kapan pun. Di tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Kembalilah kemari saat kau siap. Daisuki yo, Sabaku Gaara."_

Perasaan hangat yang sama lagi-lagi mengalir di dadanya. Akankah perasaan tulus Naruto sampai padanya. Bisakah kali ini Gaara membuka hatinya untuk Naruto. Akankah Naruto bisa dipercayanya dan tak akan mengkhianatinya seperti orang itu.

"Kau hanya harus mencobanya Gaara," ujar Temari pelan tersenyum kecil pada Gaara, "dan satu hal cobalah untuk jujur pada hatimu sendiri."

"_Nee-san_ benar, tapi—"

Kalimat Gaara tertahan saat melihat barisan kalimat yang lebih kecil terselip di bawah.

_Ps: lebih baik kau jujur saja Akai-kun, kau mencintaiku … jadi cepatlah kemari. Psssttt … Sasori-san sudah menceritakan semua padaku, jadi tak ada gunanya kau berbohong my panda akai-kun tercinta^^v_

_Ctak …_

"_Nee-san_, dimana Sasori?"

Sungguh Temari harus mundur selangkah saat hawa neraka menguar dari tubuh Gaara.

"Dia—di ruangannya." Terbata Temari menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Mati kau Sasori."

Temari hanya cengo di tempat melihat betapa sehatnya Gaara mengejar suaminya. Membuat wanita yang akan berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu menggeleng pelan.

"Eh? Tunggu Gaara! Jangan bunuh Sasori … _nee-san_ belum mau menjanda di usia semuda ini bahkan kau belum mendapatkan keponakan." Temari berteriak mengejar Gaara yang mungkin sudah berhasil menemukan suaminya.

Di dalam hati Temari berjanji akan mencincang rubah pirang yang sudah membangkitkan sisi gelap Gaara bukan dalam artian yang buruk bila penganiayaan pada kepala Sasori dihilangkan. Apa lagi bila melihat senyuman Gaara yang lama tak dilihatnya. Apalagi sesaat didengarnya sebuah kejujuran dari bibir Gaara—tentang perasaannya.

"Kau berhasil, Naruto," ujar wanita cantik itu pelan tersenyum manis walau hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang suami yang masih berada di tengah penganiayaan seorang panda yang mengamuk.

.

.

.

"Hatchim!"

"Kau sakit Naruto?" tanya Hinata saat mendapati Naruto bersin-bersin.

"Tidak, mungkin hanya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanku."

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan melihat Naruto yang terlihat terlalu bahagia sepulangnya dari Amerika. Saat diberitahukan mendadak tentang Naruto yang ingin kembali membuat Hinata mengurut dahinya heran dengan tingkah ajaib Naruto terlebih melihat tingkahnya saat ini yang mengalahkan anak tk.

"Dasar aneh."

"Dia pasti kembali, Hinata. Dan waktu itu tak akan lama, lagi. Pasti."

Kali ini Hinata yang gantian bingung dengan kalimat ambigu Naruto. Merasakan bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang biasanya kesal karena ulahnya.

"Hahahaha … lupakan. Jangan tanya apa pun karena itu _himitsu._"

Naruto berdiri menuju luar café yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk makan siang. Menatap langit di atas sana, berharap seseorang di belahan dunia itu melihat pemandangan yang sama.

"Pulanglah Gaara. Aku menunggumu di sini."

.

.

.

Kejadian di rumah sakit saat itu

Temari menatap sekilas manik _safire_ Naruto sebelum melirik suaminya.

"Baiklah, tolong kembalilah ke Jepang."

"A—apa maksudnya itu, Temari-_san_?"

Temari mengukir sebuah senyuman kecil, membuat Naruto tertegun betapa lembut dan penuh kasih sayang di manik yang menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali mengelus helaian merah milik Gaara, "aku hanya ingin membuat Gaara bahagia."

Naruto baru saja hendak membantah lagi namun tak jadi saat melihat kalau wanita yang merupakan kakak kandung Gaara itu serius. Penuh perlindungan pada adik satu-satunya dan mungkin hanya akan menjadi satu saat ini.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya, kembalilah ke Jepang. Tunggu Gaara benar-benar meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Walau kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanya namun tak akan adil bila kau mendesaknya. Biarkan adikku memilih, apakah dia akan jujur dan memilih untuk bahagia bersamamu atau menutup semua kebahagiaannya."

"Baik. Aku mengerti," ujar Naruto berbalik hendak beranjak. Namun berhenti sesaat melihat sebuah pena dan memo di meja samping bed Gaara. Mengambilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Bisakah kau berikan ini pada, Gaara?"

"Tentu saja."

Temari menerima secarik memo yang ditinggalkan Naruto untuk adiknya. Menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

"_Nee-san_ tahu kau sudah memilih orang yang tepat, Gaara. _Nee-san_ berharap kau akan bahagia sesudah ini, cepatlah bangun lalu gapailah kebahagiaamu sendiri."

.

.

.

The End

A/n: Minna-sannn … haii, dengan ini yang ketiga selesai dan satu lagi maka fourlogy Mizu lengkap sudah. Ff berikutnya adalah cloud yang akan berisikan masa lalu Gaara dan tentu saja alasan kebenciannya dengan hujan xdd

Huffftt … Mizu mau ngucapin Otanjoubi omedettouu Gaara! Semoga makin langgeng ama Naru kalau gak nikah ama Mizu adja yuk#di gampar rame-rame

Dan gomen buat updatean ff yang bahkan lebih lambat dari siput, Mizu benar-benar gak bisa nyambil ke biasanya di tengah kerja seperti awal-awal dulu. Keknya sejak sakit daya tahan tubuh Mizu turun drastis gak bisa terlalu capek lagi, dan mohon bersabar ne buat yang masih nunggu ff Mizu yang lain.

Special thanks: Kazeknight: Aoi Ko Mamoru: Gaakei: Ainiadira: Kanon1010: Gaara Zaoldyeck 'lucifer: S. Oyabun.

Thanks for review and rea ne Minna^^ jangan lupa review lagi yah kalau gak Mizu jadikan akhir cloud angst lo#digeplak whahahaha bercanda kok, sampai jumpa lagi di ff berikutnya—kalau ada*bisik pelan*

Regard

Mizu


End file.
